ShiNoOh
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: One of the Gundam pilots is a necromancer of a sort. And it's not Duo for once.


Title: Shi-No-Oh  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre(s): Angst/Supernatural  
  
Pairing(s): None as yet  
  
Summary: One of the Gundam pilots is a necromancer of a sort. And it's not Duo for once.  
  
Chapter Summery: Death. That is all that can be said about this chapter. Just, Death.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst ahead. I am going to be extremely mean to them but bear with me. I am going somewhere with all the angst. And just so you know I am most likely to piss off all my readers. And I'm very proud of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did. So Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
Author's Note: ...Character death, freakiness, OOC. Some other stuff but that's about it.  
  
Chapter Word Count MSWord: 1,402  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One - Tears And Rebirth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May 9, A.C. 196  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stared blankly down at the dying cat that lay on the side of the street were it had dragged itself. I had known the cat rather well in a way. Sure I had found it annoying, in that it didn't leave me alone after I had fed it that _one_ time I was feeling particularly nice (Kinda like Relena). But it had grown on me at some point (Kinda like Duo). But it wasn't until it was run over by the car and was to late, that I realized that I actually kinda... liked it. 'Damnit!'  
  
I gathered the cat in my arms even though I knew it was to late for help, but some part of me refused to let this last and most stubbornly affection- starved companion of my leave him without at least a fight to keep them with me. I walked back to my small apartment and carefully let myself in.  
  
After the door closed I slumped against it and slowly slid down it's surface until I sat on the floor cradling the now dead cat in my arms as I rocked slowly back and forth shaking my head in denial. Without my really noticing a single tear slid slowly down my face to cling onto the tip of my chin for a brief moment before falling and hitting the cat between it's glazed unseeing eyes.  
  
"Please don't leave me. I don't think I can stand to be left alone again. It's killing me inside I think. Don't leave, please." I whispered in a soft childlike voice before burying my face in the cat's long blood matted fur. I was so absorbed in my grief I didn't notice that anything was wrong or changing. But I did notice when the cat started to purr and twisted it's head and upper torso around to lick my face. "Wha..."  
  
//Don't worry, kitten. I won't leave you again if I can help it, and even if I do I will find a way back to you,// it reassured me between licking my face trying to sooth him.  
  
"How...you talk?" I asked raising my head slowly to look at the cat in shock.  
  
//I always have. You just can understand me now.// It purred as it moved to lick my other cheek.  
  
"Why?" I asked softly.  
  
//Because I was dead and you brought me back with your tears and grief,// it told me as it rubbed cheeks with me before returning to licking me.  
  
"How could I have...?" I asked confused, that was impossible wasn't it?  
  
//You ever hear of magic? Kitten's these days. Humans don't teach these things I guess.// It...no she, it was defiantly a she reprimand me gently.  
  
"Magic?" I squeaked. Yes squeaked, give me a break. I've had a hard day.  
  
//Yes magic. You have heard of that at least haven't you kitten? Human's have no tradition.// She almost seemed to shake her head in disgust.  
  
"Of course I've heard of magic. I didn't think it was real though," I muttered in my defense.  
  
//Of course magic's real. How could you believe it wasn't real when you reek of it?// disbelief flavored her voice.  
  
"Wha?" I blinked as I took that in, "Okay I'll take that on faith, considering you're a cat, and _dead_, and talking to me."  
  
//No need to be insolent, kitten,// she reprimand him batting his chin gently with one paw.  
  
I reared back wrinkling my nose, I could have responded in many ways but all that came out of my mouth was a rather whining, "I have a name you know."  
  
//So?// was his only response as she returned to licking my face.  
  
I couldn't think of a response to that. "So I have magic, and brought you back."  
  
//Correct kitten. Although your kind are rare. And with your power even rarer.//  
  
"My kind?" I asked blinking in surprise. Human's aren't rare. Except in the cooked sense.  
  
//One of those who sympathizes with the dead. Although most have found a teacher by the time they reach your age. Human's may be odd but they would never let someone with as much power as you go the way of the others who don't find teachers.//  
  
"You mean a necromancer?" I asked blinking in disbelief. Me, a necromancer. Huh, always would have thought that that would be Duo or something.  
  
//Not a necromancer, something different, something... more. More of a king of necromancers. They're called Shi-No-Oh. Not very imaginative I'll give, but it works.//  
  
I was silent for several minutes taking that in along with the other revelations I had received. Then something occurred to me, "What happens to them?"  
  
//To who?// she asked confused by my sudden question.  
  
"Those of my... kind who don't find teachers. What happens to them?" I asked, the answer suddenly very important to know.  
  
//Their power overwhelmed them.//  
  
"So they go insane or something?" I asked confused.  
  
//Or something. It seems to me though that you've almost gone that way yourself. Almost succeeded too. But something in you wouldn't let you go. Unfinished business maybe?// She asked looking at me closely.  
  
The blood drained from my face as I realized what the cat had been talking about. It couldn't be... and yet the evidence pointed to it. "Suicide? They commit suicide don't they? The other's that don't find teachers."  
  
//Smarter than I thought at first. But a very accurate understanding for a kitten.//  
  
"You're very condescending you know that?"  
  
//I'm a full grown cat and your just a headstrong kitten.//  
  
I set the cat down and rose to my feet before setting off down the hallway rather stiffly.  
  
//Hey! Where are you going? Are you ignoring me?// She demanded in an indignant tone.  
  
"Not at all. I am merely going to drown myself." I said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
//Now why would you do something like that?// the cat demanded in a surprised.  
  
"Because I have this theory that drowning is better than being insane. I'm going to go test that now." I said closing the door behind me making sure it latched.  
  
There was silence for a moment as I turned on the water in the tub before it was broken by an indianite squawk of, //_What?_//  
  
I ignored the sudden sound of scratching coming from the door as I waited for the bath to fill. After a few minutes of frantic scratching and yowling she apparently decided that I wasn't going to see sense and decided to try opening the door on her own. Smart cat.  
  
I shut off the water as it reached the desired depth. I stared at the rippling water for a heartbeat before stepping in not bothering to remove my bloodstained and fur covered clothes to kneel in the water and release a slow breath before just falling forward and letting my face be covered in the lukewarm water. For a few minutes it was almost peaceful than I took an instinctive breath. That hurt. I stiffened my muscles so that I wouldn't start struggling. As the pain faded and the warm numbness set in I could hear the cat vaguely cursing and thumping against the door as she complained about not being able to open the door to save the idiot kitten from his self-destructive tendencies. As everything started fading into darkness I heard a muffled yowl of pain after a particularly solid thump. Hope she didn't hurt herself too badly. She had just come back from the dead after all. Then there was darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TBC? 


End file.
